Undying Love For You
by Veggie's2Princess
Summary: Hey Im back after SOOO long!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read this story and tell me what you think!!!! B/G and T/P 4 sure!! READ!!! PLZZ!


"Undying Love For You"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT, so don't sue me!  
  
A/N: LONG TIME NO SEE!! Anyways, this is a story about Bra and Goten. It is a little bit a/u so don't flame me if it is off by a little bit. Please R+R and tell me what you thought. I am little nervous to see if I still got my skill, so if it sucks, I will get better, promise! ^__~ Oh yeah, there will be SOME definite T/P moments! *smiles happily*  
  
She stared out the large window, staring down at the planets and craters below their ship. She sighed; life was really being a baka right now. The sea of blackness was gulping her down, and she felt herself being taken away by the darkness. It seemed so much more peaceful than what was going on in her life as of the moment. The stars far away twinkled mysteriously and winked at her from thousands of miles away. The distance was piercing, she felt it everyday when she woke up, ate, or slept. A huge piece of her heart was missing, and she knew to live on, she needed to get it back. She loved him, more than she had loved anyone else, ever before, and he knew it. She couldn't live without him and vice versa, yet there was emptiness. She hated it when her mind played tricks with her heart; it tore her up and sent her into a different dimension. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong, warm; saiya-jin arms squeeze her waist lovingly. She breathed in a sigh of relief and turned around quickly. She found a pair of golden brown, bold eyes staring at her. The outer core of the eyes seemed tough and powerful. Yet the inner, golden core had a fiery love and sweetness to them. Bra felt herself being pushed and pulled into those lovely eyes as she had thousands of times before. She smiled her perfect smile and instinctively put her hands to the gorgeous face that owned those eyes. The eyes grew softer. It was said at the time, that the eyes were the windows into a person's mind. Bra knew this saying was very true, because every time she looked him in the eyes and stared hard, she began to feel his emotions and his worries. She understood what he had gone threw the day before, or what he was thinking about. She got his exact memories, and giggled when they reminded her of the good times. But today was a serious day, and the memories and thoughts floating to her right now, were worried ones and sad ones. Bra grimaced and tore her eyes away from his, closing them for a brief second before sighing and speaking.  
  
"The message was very clear, we need to stay cooped up in this raggedy old ship until everything is safe and sound. Pan and Trunks wont let us return, but they wont come here and join us either. I knew we should have dragged their asses with us when Mom secretly sent us up here in the middle of nowhere. Where do they get off telling us it's too dangerous and deadly! I know I could help them; every extra hand is more powerful! I can't believe this is happening to the PRINCESS of all Saiyans and I certainly don't want to believe HE doesn't mind. Do they actually think that we aren't strong enough, that has to be it! Oh man, why is this happening to me, I could kill myself right……." but Bra had been caught off by her love.  
  
"Are you crazy Bra-Chan? Kill yourself? Is that why they sent us here? Is that why everyone is fighting for his or her lives? Is that the strong, stubborn saiyan girl that I meet a long time ago? Don't worry about "him" he is your FATHER and he knows what's best! You can't think negative at a time like this, we have to do what we can to help, like pray to Dende." The voice was, of course, Son Goten, son of one of the greatest saiyans alive, Son Goku. His facial expression was very mixed at the moment, sadness, anxiety, worry, and anger. He, too, didn't want to be in the middle of space floating around safely, he wanted to be in the war, helping his family and friends. He was a half-saiyan, but he had the power of a full saiyan. His power could help out some in the battle and that was enough, but his mission was to stay with Bra and warn the people of the world. He hated it, the worry of his blood or friends getting hurt, but he loved Bra with all of his heart and knew he needed to protect her life, as much as his own. Bra, on the other hand, was extremely enraged by this fact.  
  
"Goten! How can you be on their side?? You know the truth, and that is that they think I am a weak pathetic half-saiyan! I don't want to know the answers to all of those questions, they enrage me even more! If our family really wanted us to be safe, they would let us battle, the suspense up here is more deadly!! My father is the most stubborn saiyans I have ever met, actually he is the most stubborn person or alien that I've met so far! He just wants his weakling daughter to be out of danger, and that's painful. I'm not thinking negative, I'm trying to think positive, but the sudden loss of contact with anyone is killing my attitude." Goten sighed at Bra's words. They pierced his brain, and his emotions. He took in a deep breath, he wouldn't let her do this to herself.  
  
"Bra, shut up! I am telling you, actually commanding you, to listen to me! Your father isn't THE ONLY stubborn saiyan around, oh no, you took his genes, my darling! Accept the fact that our family loves us enough to save us, accept the fact that we aren't there, but they are. Accept the fact that I am NOT going to let you get sentimental when we need to be strong the most. You have to be powerful mentally Bra, who cares about physically? If two more saiyans would be able to kill that……that thing, then they would bring us back, but my dear, we wont be much of an impact of destruction, so simple calm down. You know if they sensed our bodies anywhere near earth, Vegeta and Father would have my tail……." Goten suddenly quieted himself, but Bra, having saiyan ears, quickly turned on her feet. She looked at Goten suspiciously and questionably. Goten's eyes grew and he knew he was in for it.  
  
"What did you just say? Come again Mr. Son? First you tell me to calm down and listen to you, and now this? Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" Her eyes grew very wide and her face turned very pink with anger.  
  
"What am I telling you Bra? What you don't want to hear? What you don't already know? Or what hurts too much to realize?" Bra's eyes began to become solemn.  
  
"Goten, tell me why we are here, truthfully." Her voice was very low and raspy. Her head was quickly filling with questions for him. Goten looked into Bra's eyes and shook his head.  
  
"You are so stubborn. I…I don't know what to say….this is too hard for me to explain simply…..where do I start and where do I end? Bra-Chan, the fact of the matter is….well…." He looked sad beyond compare and his eyes grew a bit moist. Bra grasped his hand and gasped.  
  
"Goten…..tell me….now." Her voice was commanding enough to shake him out of his sudden mood. He looked up and breathed in again.  
  
"Bra-Chan, your life will change when I tell you why we are here, I know mine did. The fact that we are here is questionable enough. But I will tell you why we are here, and exactly what orders were told to me when your father, Trunks, Onnichan, and my father talked to me." Goten closed his eyes, the day they had spoken solemnly to him, was very vivid in his mind. It would be a day that he would never, ever forget. The pictures of his family were beginning to fill the saiyans every thought, and he began his memory.  
  
~*~ GOTEN'S MEMORY~*~  
  
Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan paced nervously waiting for the teenager to arrive. He was late by 5 whole minutes, and the saiyans weren't very pleased. Goku looked worried about his son and kept turning around quickly as if he sensed his presence. Trunks was aggravated by the fact that his best buddy was making them wait here in the middle of almost absolutely nowhere. Vegeta had a vein popping out of his head and his scowl was a deadly one. The only saiyan who seemed a little bit relaxed was Gohan. Gohan knew that his brother would arrive here in a matter of seconds, so he waited patiently in the orderly way only our Son Gohan can.  
  
"Kakkarot! Where is that measly son of yours! He is so irresponsible and irritably STUPID…..oh wait, he's YOUR son! Damn it, we could be doing more important stuff than this at the moment!!" Vegeta muttered in a very annoyed voice. Goku sighed and looked up at his "friend."  
  
"Vegeta, we're here for Bra remember?" Vegeta's scowl turned a little less angry and he took a breath in.  
  
"Yes Kakkarot, I remember, I'm not as forgetful as you."  
  
Suddenly everyone looked up and moved slightly out of the way as a familiar figure was beginning to make way. Son Goten was arriving through the middle of the beautiful sky. Goku smiled as his son landed softly on the earth's surface with a plop. Goten looked at his welcoming committee and raised his eyebrow. He hadn't expected the whole gang to be here, he had gotten a call from his Dad only, and that was why he pretty much took his time flying over. Vegeta shoved forward aggressively.  
  
"You idiotic worthless excuse of a saiyan! You were supposed to be here 5 minutes ago, you bakayaro! Give me your reason for being late, RIGHT NOW!" Vegeta's voice was rough and aggravated. He was extremely tense, and Goten sensed it quickly. He looked at Vegeta and said quietly, "Vegeta, I was reassuring YOUR little princess. She was worried about you guys and confused, so calm down." Vegeta scowled, but let Goten off the hook. Gohan got up from his seat and put his arms around Goten's broad shoulders.  
  
"Little Bro. We have something very important to tell you, you have to be serious in this matter, and put your other problems aside for now." Gohan's tired and unusually serious voice caught Goten off guard and he looked at everyone.  
  
"What…what do you mean Onnichan? Everyone's okay right, I mean, nobody's hurt right?" Gohan shook his head slightly.  
  
"Goten….everyone is safe, right now, yes…..but we're in major danger, and that's the whole reason we wanted to talk to you."  
  
Goku and Vegeta now took Goten' side, and instead of his usual mean and uncaring persona, Vegeta was communicating to Goten. He looked at Goten with a scowl, which was immovable, always there, but this time, his eyes said more.  
  
"You're a saiyan, Kakkarot's child, but you're only half the powerful blood. What we are about to tell you may not affect you entirely because you wouldn't understand. This has nothing to do with earth at the moment…but it has everything to do with saiyan royalty. This whole mess is very important to me, so you had better not screw it up, or I will kill you myself, and that's my saiyan word." Vegeta looked at Goku, signaling him to speak. Goku tried desperately to find an easier way to tell his son, but the truth was the truth….and it definitely wasn't easy.  
  
"Son, the earth has been invaded by a series of evil criminals and villains before, and we saiyans have fought hard to keep the evil away. This time…Vegeta and I have been sensing, lately…..well that an extremely large and powerful source of entire evil is on it's way to earth. We feel that they know all about us, and they have studied our everyday lives. The tension they are sending is very harsh and deadly. It is the cruelest being that we will ever meet…..and it will arrive in a matter of weeks. Son….the universe and the people are in grave danger….and I'm afraid, so are we…" Goku's eyes were turning cloudy and his heart was starting to churn nervously. He didn't know exactly what was ahead of them, yet he had an uneasy gut feeling that it might be the last evil he would fight. Goten's eyes were wide with what seemed excitement.  
  
"Dad, so what you're saying is…..another evil guy is on his way to try and make our lives a living hell?" Trunks looked at Goku, who didn't seem to hear his son's question, and decided to answer his friend.  
  
"Goten, buddy, what Goku-san is trying to say is…..this isn't an ordinary Cell or Frieza we are dealing with….This is like Cell and Frieza combined and tripled. It may be the threat that will kill off all human life…..and saiyan life as well." Goten gasped as his friends words and shook his head, he looked frantically at his family to tell his something reassuring and different than….than the fact. Vegeta spoke again, this time his voice was hardly hearable and his eyes weren't the same. The strong, aggressive, usually stubborn and proud eyes of Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans, were now blank, and full of anxiety. Goten's breathe was coming to him in quick little gasps, he wasn't very calm at the moment.  
  
"Son of Kakkarot, if you don't get what the hell we are trying to say….it is that we think it imaginable this may be the end of our time." This sentence is what brought Son Goten to his senses. It alerted him and his brain began to realize what they were saying. For Vegeta, that very sentence had took immense power to say…it had taken the saiyan a long time to realize the fact too….he wasn't the first one to jump at the fact that they were in danger. He had pride for his self and what he was…and that pride would now have to be as strong as it ever had been. Goku, Trunks, and Gohan sat silently, as the idea was hitting Goten. Goten looked at his father, the only one who had been able to reassure him in times like these, the only one, other than Gohan, who was not tense, but willing at times like these.  
  
"Dad……dad!!" Goten couldn't find the voice or the words to ask his father anything. He just sat in a stupor of amazement. Goku sighed and sat next to his son, his arms found there way around his shoulders again. He tried to be reassuring and he tried to make his voice sound sure.  
  
"Now Goten, there is no need to be afraid, well there is, but….we have to be stronger than ever right now…and it's going to take a lot of our strength to ever kill that…that bakayaro thing. We need to work together and be patient and willing to give everything."  
  
"I can do that dad, I know I can…but…this isn't a very common chat we're having."  
  
Trunks, Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta had all knew there task and were all planning to spend time in the "chamber" to train and get stronger. Goku and Vegeta were going to train together and try to overcome their power level. Gohan and Trunks were also planning on working their bodies to the max. Yet Goten didn't understand why they waited to tell him….why they waited to warn him. Now it was time for Vegeta to explain some more things.  
  
"Sit." He told everyone, they did as he said, not wanting to aggravate the Prince at a time like this. He smirked at their obedience without knowing he did, but his face turned serious in a matter of light speed.  
  
"What I am going to say…it needs to be heard by your ears…it should be the only time I have to explain this…and it should be the end of this discussion." Vegeta tested the others, who nodded slightly. Of course everyone but Goten knew what Vegeta was about to say….and this confused Goten even more.  
  
"As you would know, I am, of course, the ever mighty Prince of All Saiyans. I respect the fact that Kami gave me the identity of royalty. Ever since my father died, I have taken to the liking of knowing that I was now the "king" of the saiyan heritage, even though only Kakkarot and I are the only known full-blooded saiya-jins around. The fact that my family itself had their own planet and race is more than amazing. It's a matter of knowing who you are and what your job is…." Vegeta stated this proudly and decided to leave off for a while, to let the words sink in.  
  
"My family is…the royal family of King Vegeta's royal thrown. Bra and Trunks are the royal heirs to my chamber, even though I am NEVER planning on getting killed by some pathetic, piece of shit, alien…." Vegeta raged as the thought of the monster came to him and Goku jumped up.  
  
"Vegeta….buddy…breath…it's time we tell Goten his mission, take that anger out on them with your abilities, not your words." Goku seemed to catch Vegeta again, and he shrugged.  
  
"Yes…well anyways, I believe that being a saiyan is something more unique and awesome than anything in the world. Nothing will ever change my attitude and respect for my blood, nothing. I've come here to grant you a mission….I usually would have done it myself, but right now, the circumstances are difficult. This will be the only time that I will ever ask you of anything…actually I am not going to ask you, I'm going to TELL you." Vegeta looked at Goku and closed his eyes quickly. Goku understood that Vegeta would never be able to say the next sentence, and he needed Goku to be his voice for once. Vegeta had two very small soft spots that he never let anyone understand. One was his uncontrollable love of Bulma, and the other was his saiyan pride.  
  
"What we are trying to say Goten is that Bra and Trunks are the only living heirs to the saiyan royalty and if they were to be hurt in anyway, the thrown could never be replaced with the blood of King Vegeta. We think it is more important for our history to be kept alive and our race to be safe than the outcome of this war. We think it is really, very important for at least one of the heirs to be kept at a certain distance from the evil." Goten's eyebrows became knitted. His questions doubled, and his blood thumped in his veins. 'what the hell are they trying to tell me…..' Goten thought.  
  
"To be bold about the situation…we want you to take Bra and the small space ship Bulma just invented into outer space and stay there until the war and this evil has been weakened. We need you to be understanding of our reason for this. We need you to be the strong mental hold that keeps Bra together. You have to fulfill this duty, my son, you have got to do this for us." Goku's voice was urgent and very explaining. Goten couldn't believe what had just be said to him. His mind wasn't even responding. His blood and heart were pounding very harshly and Goten was sure the others heard it, too. He closed his eyes and put his hands to his cheeks. His face turned hot and his emotions didn't know what to do. He breathed slowly, his hearts pumping had quickened, and he was now trying to get in under control. Trunks got up, feeling that Goten would need the help of a fellow teen, or saiyan friend.  
  
"Goten….you would be doing the biggest of favors to Father ever…you would be doing us all a favor. If you take care of my little sister, you will be our light for our fighting. I know that this seems crazy, and I know since you're a saiyan, you would rather help us fight, but that isn't even a choice anymore. We need you Goten….we definitely need you." Trunks words did help Goten, he looked at his friend who looked solemn and tired. He tried to give him a sporty smile, yet his face wouldn't answer. His voice came back to him after hearing Trunks' words.  
  
"So you actually think that it would be better for a half-saiyan who could be giving a helping hand in this freaking war…you think I want to be stuck in space? I…this is….oh man." Goten sighed and realized how much was being put on his shoulders. He really didn't have the heart to say no, and his blood, being saiyan and Chichi blood, thumped even more frantically. His mind wanted to stay and become stronger. He knew mentally he would be a mess up in space, he wouldn't even know what the hell was going on and more importantly….if the saiyans were alive. Gohan looked at his brother.  
  
"Little bro. you're a saiyan, and we know what you want to say. If you were to stay here and fight, like we know you want to, then it would be more of a help, yes….but…but if it was enough help to kill this thing, we would never send you away. We are going to have to find a way to fight this thing with an amount of physical and emotional power. We have got to be brave and let our saiyan heritage of kicking ass, kick in. Yet the King wouldn't have had it any other way, and neither will Bulma or mom. Little bro. this is all up to you. The saiyan race is in your hands. The heir of all saiyans is to be placed with you. Your decision could change the whole outcome of our existence." Gohan knew his words had affected Goten immediately. The look of sadness and understanding hit Goten like a thousand blue waves.  
  
"Vegeta, Dad, Onnichan, Trunks….you guys better stay safe and fight like hell. If anything were to happen to you guys I would kill myself, and you know it. I can't believe I am being placed in this situation, but I will do it for you guys. I will do it for King Vegeta and I will definitely do it for my Bra. If you guys are ever in doubt that you need me here instead of up there, I will come down faster than a bullet. I don't know how evil this thing is and I don't care, if it ever hurt my family, I would become one with the dragon." Goten was being the most mature of all guys right now. He knew what he had to do, and it tore his emotions. His heart cried for his family and his blood screamed for all to be well. Goku smiled widely at the way his son was acting. It made Son Goku a very happy man. Goku hugged Goten really hard and ruffled his hair.  
  
"You know you're doing the right thing Goten….Dende is telling you it's right." Goku whispered to his son, who nodded and gave his father a weak smile. Trunks grinned at his friend.  
  
"Goten, you're the best, oh man…thanks….I'll repay you for this some day, I promise man." Trunks hugged his friend and smiled at the outcome of this whole talk. Trunks realized how understanding Goten had been for this, and he was proud of his best friend. Gohan got up, he too, was very proud of his little brother.  
  
"Goten, my man, you're my little brother and I love you loads. You have a very special power that is way stronger than the kamehameha or any other move. You have gift, and that's all you need to know. We knew you would be the right person to do this job, and we know you will make us proud. We will fight and kill this thing Goten, so don't worry 'bout us. We'll never let you down….and we are extremely proud of our little man." Gohan imitated Chichi weeping and made Goten laugh. Everyone chuckled, except Vegeta of course. Goten gave Gohan a big huge, his brother was always the person to make his smile. Gohan winked at his little brother and stretched.  
  
"Well, that's enough talking, I think we should all spend our time training now. It's about time I started my rough training again! And one of us has got to break it to Bra-Chan…." Gohan smiled and looked at the back of Vegeta's figure. Trunks and Goku looked at each other and understood. This time, Vegeta wanted to talk to Goten alone.  
  
"Uh…I think it's time to go now, huh Trunks? Dad?" Gohan grinned and Goten levitated a bit. Goku shook his head.  
  
"Goten, you stay back a while, I think Vegeta has one more thing to say." Goku winked at his son and the three saiyans took off through the air. Goten watched them for a long time, even after they became invisible specks. He sighed and turned, only to see Vegeta sitting with his back turned. Goten wasn't very sure of what to do, seeing how him and Vegeta didn't really talk much. He decided to sit a couple of feet away from Vegeta, just to keep the personal space. Vegeta stared hard into the ocean around them. They had selected a small island to speak to Goten on. It was a very beautiful and exotic island. His eyes stayed on one spot in the deep sparkling water, it reminded him of Bulma's eyes. He didn't blink once, but when Goten sat next to him, he was shot out of his stare. He glanced at Goten, who didn't look at Vegeta.  
  
"Son of Kakkarot…." Vegeta started, and Goten looked up. Vegeta was once again looking at the ocean, but his mind was on his family.  
  
"Yes Vegeta?" Goten asked almost silently, he knew this conversation would be a hard one for Vegeta, especially since Goten was a member of the Son Family. Although Vegeta had gotten over hating Goku, and had actually gotten a bit used to him, he wouldn't let anyone know that.  
  
"Boy…you understand what you have to do?" Vegeta asked in his husky voice.  
  
"Of course Vegeta, and I won't let you down, it's a saiyans word." Goten repeated what Vegeta, himself, had said earlier and Vegeta smirked.  
  
"This is mostly about our blood, boy, and it is your dignity to help keep our race going." Vegeta said, almost choking on his words. Goten looked up at Vegeta and smiled.  
  
"Vegeta, I know I'm not your perfect choice for being Bra's body guard, but believe me, if anything ever happened to her, I would be as upset as you…and you know it." Goten was talking about his deep love for Bra, and he was being bold about it. Vegeta had despised the fact that his beloved daughter had chosen Goten for herself…but it was better than her worthless human bakayaro boyfriends. He knew Goten would take care of his blood, yet he didn't want to sound to corny about it.  
  
"Whatever Brat….don't get too close now, or I will murder you and throw your body pieces at your Father's mate." Vegeta growled, yet it wasn't his usual death-defying growl, it was just a warning to Goten. Goten chuckled silently.  
  
"Vegeta….I will take care of Bra, the thrown's heir, so you don't have to worry." Goten was being brave right now, normally Vegeta would have gone off at Goten, but he really wasn't in the mood at the moment. Vegeta had tried so hard not to be close with his daughter, yet his love was unexplainable. He was her father and he would die for her. She was his little princess and he took pride in everything she did. If she had taken over the thrown, it would make him a happy saiyan (for a while at least) Goten laughed out loud this time as he saw Vegeta smile, he knew that Vegeta was thinking of Bra. Vegeta snapped out of his little mood and growled for real this time, making Goten stop laughing. Before Vegeta yelled at him though, Goten suddenly asked a very good question.  
  
"Vegeta, why Bra instead of Trunks, though? I mean you could be sending Trunks and Pan up there right now you know?" Goten was curious about this, and he wanted to know the answer. Vegeta shook his head in an annoyed way, yet he wasn't OVERLY annoyed, just a tad bit.  
  
"Arg! Kakkarot and his brat, the exact same person, yet you don't have all of his blood! Too many questions from you two idiots! They've left me here to speak to you….bakas. Don't you understand anything?" Vegeta asked Goten, his voice back to its usual insulting level. Goten shrugged.  
  
"Do you even have the answer?"  
  
"OF COURSE I HAVE THE ANSWER!!!! If you would shut up for a moment and let me try to fraise my answer, then I would tell you! Just quiet your big mouth and stop your interruptions." Vegeta looked at Goten and caught him off guard with his piercing eyes. Goten nodded.  
  
"If Kakkarot and I had decided we wanted to send my brat and his grand brat then it wouldn't really have made a difference. My two brats are very alike, yet they bicker at each other nonstop! I suggested my young brat to go to outer space and stay away from the danger because….well…." Vegeta stopped in his words and stared at the ocean again. It calmed his senses and a little bit of his tension seemed to be lost in the waves. He didn't know how to explain his feelings towards Goten, he hadn't done it ever before. Vegeta was a superior figure, he had power, attitude and a family. Goten understood that it was extremely hard for Vegeta to talk about what he felt. Vegeta wasn't the average saiyan or man, and Goten and everyone else respected that fact.  
  
"My young brat has showed me that she is willing enough and understanding enough about saiyans. She knows a lot about her heritage and she takes so much pride in being a saiyan. My older brat, too, yet….I don't talk to my older brat about the sake of saiyans. We fight and he is extremely proud of his abilities. He is just like I am, he pays special attention to his power. The other brat, she…she sees the special thing in a person. I never spoke to her as a baby, yet she would crawl up to me and stare me in the eyes until I at least said her name. She has a very unique saiyan heritage that my Father and all the other Kings had. Big brat and I seemed to have missed out on that special gene, yet she has it and she prances around showing it off, like she should. I don't believe my male brat would have had any trouble in space, but Kakkarot and I have made our decisions." Vegeta seemed to have come to an end to his talking spree and was about to take off when Goten stopped him.  
  
"Vegeta, thanks for trusting me, I know its hard for you. Don't worry about Bra and I wont worry about you guys. Just stay safe and kick ass, and be a true saiyan. Show those worthless aliens what your Father trained you to be….Don't let anyone get hurt Vegeta…..please." Goten pleaded with Vegeta, who was surprised and caught off guard. He looked into Goten's eyes and breathed.  
  
"If trusting my brat's needs means I have to trust you….for this matter ONLY….so be it. And of course I am going to KICK ASS! I wont let my father down, ever….and you'll see, this is going to be the turning point in the saiyan lives….taking my little princess….I mean brat to outer space is just a precaution that Kakkarot and Onna made me take." Vegeta said his final words, knowing his words had hit Goten, and flew away, leaving Goten to sit and think.  
  
"Don't worry Vegeta…..I know what I am doing." Goten whispered and levitated, this would be a interesting journey back home, and he knew he would be thinking of his 'duty.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bra looked at Goten with the most surprised expression, her face was pale and yet had an eerie pink to the cheeks. She gasped and shook her head, the news hit her hard. She tried to speak; yet her voice seemed to have been stolen from her. Her throat was raspy and itchy and her eyes were very wide. Goten knew his suspicion was right; Bra's life was changed forever.  
  
The End…more chapters on the way!! If I get reviews that is!!  
  
A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Tell me in your reviews, please! Give me a chance everyone, and I promise to make this one a good one! I want to give a warm "sup" to my girlie Pan-Chan *who knows who she is ^_~* Outtie-nezz, lol. 


End file.
